Creating customizable structural documents or other items using large commercial printers or low volume printers is often inefficient for short runs due to labor, set-up time and overhead costs. Traditionally, print service providers might even have refused to create structural documents in short runs because having a die fabricated for a short run was not cost effective. In addition, the development of a structural design required investment in sophisticated and often expensive design software. Moreover, print service providers were often resigned to perform the finishing of structural documents manually, which is a potentially error-prone and labor-intensive approach.